Because of Triangle
by AnissCassie
Summary: Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku. YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE! Happy Yunjae Anniversary! Oneshoot


_**BECAUSE OF TRIANGLE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M_

_Genre : Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ,_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_._

_Present_

_._

"Ya Tuhan, ku mohon selamatkan aku!"

"_Otteokae_…." Lirih _namja_ cantik itu.

"Tenang Jae, kau harus tenang! _Fyuuuuhhh_…"

"Apa aku harus masuk?"

"_Oh My God Sun_, _Jebbal_ ringankanlah beban anakmu ini."

Seorang _namja_ cantik berkulit seputih susu itu terlihat sedang menangkupkan kedua tanganya didepan dada dan memejamkan matanya sambil terus berdoa. Saat ini dia tengah berdiri disebuah pintu apartment miliknya. Dia terlalu ragu dan takut untuk masuk ke dalam.

Lho? Kenapa harus takut, bukankah dia sedang berada di depan apartment miliknya sendiri.

Ternyata semua berawal dari percakapan udaranya dengan sang _dongsaeng_ beberapa saat lalu saat dia baru menyelesaikan dua episode drama terbarunya, _Triangle_.

Ya. _Namja_ cantik berkulit sempurna itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Tentu aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut siapa bintang besar kita itu.

Kim Jaejoong terlihat frustasi, dia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan saat ini. Dia melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, jam sudah menujukan pukul 21.45 waktu setempat. Berarti sudah satu jam lebih dia berdiri tidak jelas di depan pintu apartment mewah tersebut.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dan masih mencoba peruntunganya dalam berdoa, "Tuhan, aku anak baikan? Aku selalu berdoa di gereja. Aku juga anak yang sangat tampan, aku rajin memasak untuk keluarga ku dan orang-orang yang ku sayangi. Aku juga seorang yang _fashionable_, ehh Ok. Kembali ke awal, saat ini aku hanya mohon perlindunganmu. Amin."

Ckck. Bingung? Sebenarnya apa masalah yang membuat _namja _cantik itu terlihat sedih, takut, ragu, gelisah, bahkan galau ditengah malam seperti ini?. Baiklah mari kita lihat beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

Flashback..

"_Ok cut! Good job! Take this out_." Sang Sutradara terlihat sangat puas dengan pengambilan scane itu. Semua orang yang ada disitu pun bertepuk tangan, tak hanya sang sutradara tapi mereka semua juga terlihat puas dengan shooting kali ini.

"Baiklah Jaejoong _ssi_, Baek Jinhee _ssi_ kalian boleh istirihat," ujar sang Co. Sutradara

Kim Jaejoong dan pemain lainnya kemudian membungkukkan badan mereka, "_Kamsahamnida_ _yeorrobeun, Kamshamnida_."

"_Oppa_ _kajja_ kita keruang ganti!" ajak _yeoja_ mungil disebelahnya.

"_Nde_ _kajja_,"

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah assistentnya dan mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi malas. Sang assistant pun mulai memijat kepala dan bahu Jaejoong.

Manager _hyung_ datang menghampiri Jaejoong, "Kerja bagus Jae!"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "_Gomawo hyung_,"

"Ohh ya Jae beberapa menit yang lalu anakmu baru menelpon."

"_Nde. Benarkah_?" mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar, sungguh dia sangat merindukan sang _aegya_ yang sedang berada jauh darinya.

"_Nde_. Tapi aku bilang padanya bahwa kau sedang _shooting_ walaupun sedikit kecewa tapi dia tetap mengerti dan berpesan padamu untuk menghubunginya kembali." Jelas manager _hyung_ seraya menyerahkan _smartphone_ putih miliknya

"_Gomawo hyung_. Aku akan segera menelponnya."

"_Arrayo_. Aku tinggal dulu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _Kang sanjangnim_,"

Jaejoong mengangguk walaupun pandanganya hanya terpokus pada layar gadget putih itu, saat ini dia sedang mencoba menghubungi sang aegya.

.

.

"_Yeobos…"_

"_Ummaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"_Kekeke. Nde aegya. Bogoshippeo!"_

"_Nado umma!_

"_Mian umma baru bisa menghubungimu,"_

"_Nde gwaenchana. Umma aku rindu makananku!"_

"_Ckck. Kau itu rindu umma atau masakanku eoh?"_

"_Hehe."_

"_Dimana appamu?"_

"_Eumm.. mmm.. i-itu.. ap-appa.. appa…"_

"_Waeyo Min?" Jaejoong menyernyit heran, ketika mendengar suara gugup di seberang sana._

"_Mmm.. Umma sebenarnya.. bagaimana ya aku harus mengatakannya.."_

"_Sebenarnya ada apa eoh? Kenapa kau gugup? Apa terjadi hal buruk yang terjadi dengan appa mu? Dimana dia sekarang? Berikan telpon ini padanya! Umma ingin berbicara dengan appa mu? Min ce…" Jaejoong mendadak panic ketika menerka-nerka hal buruk yang bisa terjadi dengan kekasih keturunan beruang dan musangnya itu._

"_Umma stop! Biarkan aku jelaskan satu-satu ok! Tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi dengan appa, emmm tapi aku rasa dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin bilang bahwa appa sudah menonton tayangan perdana drama triangle…" lirih Changmin di akhir kalimat._

_Jaejoong langsung memucat mendengar penjelasan sang aegya atau pemuda bermarga Shim itu._

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Aku juga tidak tau umma…"_

"_Kau tidak memberi taunya kan Shim? Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah membiarkannya untuk menonton episode 1 dan dua!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi._

"_Demi seluruh ayam goreng di seluruh dunia, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun memberitahunya hyung! Aku juga tidak tau appa bisa ingat tentang jadwal tayangan perdana drama mu hyung! Hanya saja ketika kami baru menyelesaikan tour kami di makomanai sekisui heim ice arena, Yunho hyung lalu bergegas pulang ke hotel. Lalu…"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Lalu aku rasa dia menonton drama mu via streaming, dan ketika aku sampai dia sudah tidak ada di kamar dengan Laptop yang menyala menayangkan drama hyung."_

"_Aku bisa mati Min…" lirih Jaejoong_

"_Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu hyung, dan kau tau hyung? Saat ini apa sedang berada di Seoul!"_

"_Omona!"_

"_Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berada di Apar….."_

"…"

"_Yeoboseyo? Hyung? Yah hyung!"_

"_Tut…tut…tut…"_

.

.

"_Otteokae_…"

"Minra _noona_, bisa kah kau mencari manager _hyung_? Aku ingin segera pulang," perintah Jaejoong pada assistant nya.

"_Nde_. Kau tunggu di sini dulu."

"_Ani_. Tidak usah _noona_. Seingatku aku hanya ada satu take saja dan itupun jam 5 pagi. Jadi jika nanti noona bertemu dengan manager _hyung_, bilang saja aku sakit. Aku pulang _noona_!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong berlari menuju mobilnya dan pulang ke apartment.

"YA! Jaejoong ah!"

Flashbak end

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong masih mondar – mandir di depan pintu. Jika begitu ceritanya pantas saja jika sekarang _namja_ cantik itu terlihat gelisah.

Ok. Demi ke longlast'san para Yunjae shipper, kita semua tau bagaimana panasnya peran Jaejoong dalam drama triangle. Lalu begaimana reaksi pangeran beruang ehh Jung Yunho?

Ceklek…

"Hah? Pintu terbuka! Tamatlah riwayatku!"

"Masih ingin terus disitu?"

Jaejoong merasakan tengkuknya meremang mendengar kalimat bernuansa dingin itu. Dan dengan gerakan patah-patah _namja_ cantik itu membalikan tubuhnya. Dan traapppp sekarang dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah berdiri angkuh dengan bersilang tangan didada dan bersandar di pintu Apartment miliknya.

Mata musang itu memancarkan tatapan tajam yang berkesan dingin, dan itu cukup membuat kaki Jaejoong bergetar hebat.

"He..he..he.. Yun..nie.." Jaejoong tertawa sumbang.

"Masuk atau tidak sama sekali?"

"_Mwo_? Ta..tapi Yun…"

Blamm

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

"_Mwo_.._mwoya_? Memangnya ini apatmentnya atau milikku? Milik kami berdua sih… Yasudahlah aku coba masuk saja! Tapi bagaimana jika dia akan…."

"Fyuuuhhh! Tenang Jaejoong! _It's gonna be allright_!"

.

.

Setelah susah payah Jaejoong meyakinkan hatinya untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sebernarnya sangat dirindukannya. Ketika sampai dalam dia tidak menemukan _namja_ bermata musang itu. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kamar dan benar saja Jung Yunho sedang bersandar di ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan perlahan meskipun hatinya sedikit gentar tapi dia sudah bertekat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya malam ini juga. Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan pikiran, emosi dan emmm well mungkin juga tubuhnya.

"Yun…"

"Jangan mendekat! Mandilah dulu, kau bau,"

"Tapi… _Arraseo_." Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian _Namja_ berkulit sepucat vampire itu telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Saat ini dia juga sudah menggunakan piyama. Dapat dilihatnya Yunho sudah dalam posisi tidur, tapi Jaejoong yakin bahwa _namja_ tampan itu belum tidur karena bibir hati itu masih terkatup rapat.

Jaejoong duduk ditepi ranjang dia menarik sebagian selimut untuk menutupi kakinya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang. Dia mengerahkan tanganya untuk mengusap helaian rambut brunette milik namjanya.

"Yun…"

"…."

"Aku tau kau belum tidur!"

"…."

"Aku tau ada yang ingin kau selesaikan denganku. Jadi bangunlah mari kita selesaikan bersama."

"…."

"Yunnie ya,"

"Berhenti dari drama itu!"

Jaejoong tersentak, "_Wegeure_?"

"Aku tidak sudi melihatmu beradu acting dengan menjajakan tubuhmu."

Ctikk

Terciptalah empat siku di dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu eoh?"

"Kau tau apa maksudku!"

"Yun!"

"Jangan berteriak kepadaku!"

"Kau juga berteriak kepadaku bodoh! Dan apa maksudmu aku menjajakan tubuhku? Kau pikir aku pelacur?"

"Lalu apa namanya jika seorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih rela mempertontonkan tubuhnya di hadapan orang banyak dengan berlari hanya menggunakan boxer mini? Dan apa namanya jika seorang yang sudah memiliki suami, tetapi malah tidur dengan orang lain terlibih _ahjumma_ – _ahjumma_ girang itu!"

"Hahhh….."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan? Kau bahkan sangat menikmati setiap adegan ciuman yang ada di drama itu."

"Demi Tuhan Yun! Itu kan hanya acting! Kan kau tau acting adalah adegan yang berjalan sesuai scenario. Dan itu berarti semua itu hanyalah tuntutan peran."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bercerita ada adegan seperti itu saat meminta ijin ku untuk menerima drama itu."

"…."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ok. Dia memang sengaja tidak menceritakan adegan intim seperti itu, karena dia yakin semua akan seperti ini. Dan beruang posesif itu tidak akan mengijinkannya. Padahal dia sangat ingin ikut serta dalam drama ini.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Dulu kau juga bertindak semau mu sendiri dalam drama-dramamu sebelumnya. Tidakkah kau menghargai posisiku. Atau kau memang menginginkan adegan-adegan seperti itu!"

"YA! Berhentilah kekanakan bear! Berhenti lah mengaturku." Jaejoong yang merasa di pojokan menjadi kalap dengan membentak Jung Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho terdiam membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Bear… Aku tidak bermaksud memperkeruh suasana. Aku hanya terbawa emosi." Jaejoong berusaha melembut dengan memanggil manja namjanya.

"Kau benar aku memang kekanakan. Posesif. Suka memaksa dan selalu mencampuri urusanmu. Bukan maksudku untuk menindas hak kebebasanmu walaunpun aku suamimu. Aku hanya ingin melindungi milikku."

"Aku tau bear. Aku tau…"

"Jika kau tau, bisakah sekarang kau memilih antara aku atau drama?"

"Yunho!"

"…."

"Aku inilah yang aku tidak suka darimu kau selalu keras kepala dan memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri. Aku tidak boleh begini, aku tidak boleh begitu, aku tidak boleh melakukan ini dan itu. Sadarkah aku juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri."

"…."

"…."

"Geure, kau memang punya kehidupan sendiri, mulai saat ini lakukanlah apapun yang kau mau."

"_Mwo_?"

"…." Yunho hanya membalikanya memunggungi Jaejoong.

"YA!" Jaejoong yang kalap, beranjak mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Yunho dan mulai menjambak-jambak rambut Yunho.

"Lalu kau mau apa hah? Kau mau meninggalkanku? Kau mau mencari orang lain yang bisa sependapat dan menurut padamu? Kau mau meninggalkanku setelah apa yang kita lalui selama ini? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Baiklah ceraikan lah saja aku!" Jaejoong masih dengan brutal menganiaya Yunho.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong!" seketika kegiatan Jaejoong berhenti ketika Yunho memanggil nama lengkapnya. Ini berarti leadernya itu sedang dalam kondisi benar benar marah.

"Hiks hiks kenapa kau tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku?"

"Harusnya kau juga mengerti tentang perasaanku." Ujar Yunho lembut. Saat ini dia tengah tidur bersandar dengan Jaejoong yang duduk di atas perutnya.

"…."

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kau hobi memamerkan lekuk tubuhmu dengan berfoto _half naked_. Kau tau ketika kau menguploadnya di akun twittermu semua fansmu didunia pasti melihatnya sedangkan tubuhmu adalah asset ku."

"…."

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau hobi berkumpul dengan _namja-namja_ dan _ahjussi_ botak itu? Kita saja tidak pernah leluasa bertemu tapi kau selalu punya waktu bertemu dengan mereka. Bagaimana menyesalnya aku saat kau sakit tapi bukan aku orang yang pertama merawatmu, bukan aku orang pertama yang kau hubungi."

"…."

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan ku ketika mengetahui peran vulgar mu drama itu. Saat kau bersenang-senang berciuman dengan _ahjumma_ yang benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan bermesraan denganmu. Saat kau harus merendahkan harga dirimu demi acting. Saat kau.. saat kau dihujat karena adegan – adegan yang menantang itu."

"…."

"Aku ingin Jaejoongku yang hanya untukku, aku ingin orang-orang yang menghormati Jaejoong karena mengenal Jaejoongku luar dalam bukan karena kepuleranmu semata. Aku ingin semua orang menghargaimu sebagai Jaejoongku yang multi talent. Dan aku ingin hanya aku yang menikmati tubuh indahmu."

"Aku mengerti Yun! Soal photo itu aku memang sengaja mengunggahnya karena ingin memancingmu. Karena aku rindu sifat cemburumu. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku hanya berteman dengan mereka, hanya mereka yang mampu menerima kelainanku yang hanya menyukai pria. Mereka yang membantuku menutupi kelainanku hingga saat dimana kita akan _go public_. Dan soal kenapa aku tdak mengabarimu ketika aku sakit itu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Jadwalmu saja sudah cukup membuatmu lelah, aku tidak ingin konsentrasimu terbagi."

"Tapi aku ini suamimu Jae!"

"Iya aku tau. Tetapi aku masih cukup kapok saat dimana aku menelpon saat sakit lalu kau berusaha berlatih keras agar cepat menemuiku. Dan setelahnya kau malah melukai dirimu dengan membuat kakimu cidera. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk lagi denganmu karena aku sangat tau Jung Yunho yang kata orang sangat sempurna itu akan berubah menjadi ceroboh dan bodoh jika berhubungan dengan berita bahwa aku sakit."

"…."

"Dan Yun, aku hanya bersifat professional dengan peranku. Aku berciuman, beradegan mesra, berlari-lari tanpa pakaian, mengikhlaskan kepala ku diinjak atau adegan apapun yang membuat mereka semua menghujatku, itu semata-mata hanya _**berdasarkan scenario bukan karena aku yang menginginkannya.**_ Dan kau tidak lupa kan bear bahwa aku hanya pemain dan bukan yang menulis cerita. Tentu sebagai pemain aku hanya boleh mengikuti produser, sutradara dan Script cerita."

"…"

"Aku tau, bahkan sangat kau sangat menghawatirkan ku dan aku berterima kasih soal itu. Yang aku perlukan hanya kau yang selalu mencintaiku, mendukungku dan tetap berada di sampingku. Lebih 4 tahun bear kita selalu bersembunyi-sembunyi jika ingin bertemu, jarak memaksa kita untuk harus bertahan melawan ragu. Tapi yang terpenting aku mampu melewatinya karena ada kau yang selalu siap memelukku ketika aku merasa benar-benar lelah. Yunho ya, _there would not be me if not for you. My other half, Yunho, I love you._"

"_Mianhae baby_! Aku benar-benar egois. Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah bertahan untukku, saat itu tiba aku berjanji akan memperkenalkan Jung Jaejoong sebagai pemilik hati Jung Yunho. Jangan tinggalkan aku, dan jangan selingkuh dengan ahjussi botak itu!"

"Hihihi. Dasar Yunho babo! Kau tampan, kau muda, kau mapan, kau bertanggung jawab, pengertian, dan yang terpenting kau mencintaiku. Lalu hal apa yang bisa membuatku untuk berpaling darimu. Apalagi _ahjussi_ Hong yang sudah keriput itu? Hihihi." Merekapun terkikik bersama.

Selanjutnya mereka berbagi pelukan dan ciuman manis, tapi bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya jika tidak bisa menggoda Jung Yunho. Dengan gerakan sensual dia gerakan tubuh bawah mereka hingga bersentuhan. Hal membuat Jung Yunho mengerang dan menambahkan insensitas ciumannya menjadi lebih panas.

"_Baby I want you_!"

"_Ne, just do_…"

"Mmpppphhjjaaaeeeeehhhmmmppp" Sambil memperdalam ciumannya tangan kanan Yunho juga sudah merambat naik melepas seluruh kancing piyama Jaejoong hingga kemeja itu hanya menggantung di lengannya saja.

"Beeaarrrr," Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho guna mencari pasokan udara, tapi belum lama dia merasakan kemerdekaan(?) Yunho sudah menciumnya kembali dengan lebih panas.

Kedua tangan namja itu pun tidak tinggal diam dan sibuk merayap di seluruh selah perut dan dada Jaejoong, meremas dada Jaejoong dan memilin nipple imut itu.

"Akkhhhhhh Beeaarrrhhhhh," desahnya ketika Jung muda itu menurunkan bibirnya pada perpotongan lehernya dan meninggalkan sebuah kissmark merah gelap disana.

Bruukkkk

Tubuh Jaejoong terdorong di atas kasur. Kemudian dengan rakus _namja_ bermata musang itu menghisap dan mengigit dada dan nipplenya.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama Yun?" Namja cantik itu tengah bersandar di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi tubuh polos bagian bawahnya.

Yunho yang tengah memakai pakaiannya berbalik menghampiri namja cantiknya mengecup dahi putih itu dengan lembut, "_Mianhae baby_, aku harus segera menyelesaikan tour kami. Aku berjanji setelah tour ini selesai kita akan berbulan madu lagi."

Doe eyes Jaejoong berbinar, "_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_! kau ingin kemana?"

"Eum? Junsu bilang Bali sangat indah Yun. Aku ingin kesana! Bisakah?"

"_Why not_!" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mampu menjangkau bibir merah nan mungil milik Jaejoong. Mereka berciuman kembali.

"Nah _baby_ boo, satu jam lagi pesawatku take off. Aku harus segera ke bandara."

"_Ne Arraseo_! Segera kembali appa. _Saranghae_…"

"_Nado saranghae umma_! Jangan nakal lagi _arraseo_!" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Cup

Yunho sudah akan memutar knop pintu sebelum Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan sebuah paper bag ditangannya.

"Apa ini boo?"

"Baju!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Bajumu bau Yun! Aku tau kau sama sekali belum sempat berganti baju sejak tadi kau sampai di Seoul!"

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "_Gomawo_ BooJae! Jaa aku pergi ne!"

"_Ne_! sampaikan salamku untuk Changmin."

"_Ne_!"

Jung Yunho pun meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong diiringi tatapan penuh arti dari Jaejoong.

"Lihat saja beberapa saat lagi para Yunjae Shipper pasti akan heboh melihat motif bajumu yang sama dengan milikku! Kekeke…auchh…sakit sekali. Dia bersemangat sekali sih tadi…"

.

.

.

END

_**HAPPY YUNJAE 7**__**th**__** ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**HAPPY YUNJAE 7**__**th**__** ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**HAPPY YUNJAE 7**__**th**__** ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**Wish ku…**_

_**Semoga hubungan mereka langgeng, makin harmonis dan go pulic. Hehehe**_

Tahun lalu aku hanya mampu membaca karya para sunbe tentang project anniversary dan tahun ini aku memberanikan diri buat project juga.

Ahh para YJs tercinta, salam Always Keep The Faith, dan semoga selalu sehati dalam mencintai mereka berdua.

Konco-konco kajja mampir di kotak review.

_Aniss_

_Lampung_

_10 Juni 2014_


End file.
